


A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit cachet, ce n'est pas si difficile à prendre, non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down

**Author's Note:**

> Sur les conseils de Myriam, Milo a fini par emmener Theo voir un neurologue, afin de confirmer l’hypothèse qu’il soit hyperactif.

 

Assit d’une façon anormalement raide sur sa chaise, Theo fixait ses genoux avec obstination, ignorant ostensiblement les cachets et le verre d’eau posés face à lui sur la table de la cuisine. Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes que Milo l’avait appelé pour qu’il vienne les prendre, et si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient devoir repousser l’heure du dîner, car la neurologue avait bien dit que le traitement devait être pris à distance des repas.

« Bon, tu te décides ? »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, toujours drapé dans ce silence buté qu’il arborait depuis que Milo lui avait annoncé leur rendez-vous à l’hôpital, le matin même.

L’adulte soupira.

« Si tu ne sais pas avaler les comprimés, ce n’est pas grave, je peux te les couper, et les dissoudre dans du jus. Mais, il va bien falloir que tu les prennes, Theo. »

Devant la persistance de l’absence de réponse, il finit par sortir une soucoupe et une cuillère du placard, et alla s’installer face à l’enfant, broyant méthodiquement les cachets de Ritaline dans la coupelle.

« Est-ce c’est parce que j’ai été méchant ? »

La petite voix de Theo interrompit le Scorpion dans son mouvement pour se lever de table afin de chercher un verre propre et du jus de fruits.

« Hein ? »

La tête toujours baissée,  le petit garçon n’avait pas bougé, mais ses mains s’étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

« Tout ça…est ce que c’est parce que j’ai été méchant ? »

Les phalanges de l’enfant étaient blanches contre le tissu bleu de son short. Désarçonné, Milo fini par se lever de sa chaise, pour s’accroupir devant celle de son apprenti.

« Theo, c’est quoi cette histoire ? Qui t’as dit que tu étais méchant ? »

Le terme était quand même un peu fort. Beaucoup trop, même. Certes, Theo pouvait se montrer insupportable, mais cela était uniquement imputable à son incapacité totale de se concentrer et à réguler ses émotions, ainsi qu’à son immense maladresse, qui l’épuisait tout autant que son entourage. Heureusement que Myriam avait fini par avoir la puce à l’oreille, et l’avait poussé à emmener le gamin voir un neurologue, puisque qu’il s’avérait que Theo souffrait d’hyperactivité avec déficit d’attention, avec un peu de dyspraxie. Mais la spécialiste l’avait bien assuré qu’il n’y avait là rien d’irréparable, et qu’avec un traitement adapté, et un suivi en psychomotricité, le petit garçon finirait par acquérir cet équilibre qui lui manquait tant. Alors pourquoi tirait-il cette tête ?

« Theo ? Theo, regarde-moi »

Le jeune apprenti fini par relever la tête, et son regard plein de larmes acheva de paniquer Milo.

« Mais qu’est ce qui t’arrive, enfin ?! »

Le ton de sa voix avait peut-être dû prêter à confusion, puisque le gamin rentra la tête dans les épaules, avec cet air de crispation douloureuse de celui qui anticipe un coup.

« Tout le monde me gronde tout le temps, alors que je fais pas exprès, et même quand je fais pas de bêtises je me fais gronder quand même, et puis, et puis à l’orphelinat ils ont dit que j’étais trop méchant pour l’adoption, alors c’est pour ça que je suis au Sanctuaire, parce que c’est là-bas qu’on envoie les enfants qui sont méchants, et que c’était aussi pour ça que mon papa et ma maman m’ont laissé à l’orphelinat, parce que j’étais trop méchant et qu’ils voulaient plus me garder, et puis, et puis…. »

Le flot de paroles de Theo se noya dans les larmes qui avaient fini par déborder de ses yeux, de gros sanglots le secouant, alors qu’il faisait des efforts visibles pour rester immobile sur sa chaise.

Horrifié, Milo s’assit lourdement sur le carrelage, contemplant son apprenti avec de grands yeux. Bordel, mais COMMENT est-ce qu’on pouvait raconter des choses pareilles à un enfant ? Theo n’avait que six ans. SIX ANS.

_Milo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

La voix d’Aldébaran dans son esprit manqua de le faire bondir, et l’espace d’un instant, il fut tenté d’appeler le Brésilien au secours. Lui savait comment gérer ce genre de situations, lui saurait comment assimiler ce qu’il venait d’entendre, et….

_Euh…oui. T’en fais pas. C’est…je fais un petit debriefing avec Theo sur la visite à l’hôpital. Tout va bien._

…et Theo avait besoin de lui. Milo n’aurait pas su dire d’où lui venait cette conviction, mais toujours est-il qu’elle était là : c’était de la bouche de Milo, et pas de celle d’Aldébaran, que Theo avait besoin d’entendre les choses. Parce que c’était Milo qui était responsable de lui.

_Tu es sûr ?_

L’inquiétude perçait dans la voix mentale du Taureau.

_Oui. T’inquiète pas, il est un peu fatigué, et bon, tu sais comment il est dans ces cas là…_

_D’accord. On se retrouve tout à l’heure au Palais ? J’aimerais bien que tu me fasses un petit compte rendu du rendez-vous, justement…_

_Pas de problèmes._

Focalisant à nouveau son attention sur Theo après un bref moment de panique (qu’il étouffa soigneusement), Milo fini par se relever, et suivi ce que lui dictait son instinct, à savoir : prendre le gamin dans ses bras. Et la force avec laquelle Theo s’accrocha à son t-shirt lui serra le cœur.

Au bout d’interminables minutes, les sanglots du petit garçon finirent par se calmer, et il put le détacher de lui avec précautions, attrapant le rouleau de papier essuie-tout trônant sur la table pour en détacher quelques feuilles, avec lesquelles il épongea tant bien que mal le visage de son élève.

« Theo…Theophile, écoute moi bien. Déjà, les parents n’abandonnent pas leurs enfants parce qu’ils sont méchants. C’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Les parents mettent leurs enfants à l’orphelinat…parce qu’ils ne sont pas capable de s’en occuper. Soit parce qu’ils sont trop malades, trop pauvres, ou qu’ils sont en prison, ou qu’ils sont morts, et qu’il n’y a personne d’autres dans la famille pour s’occuper d’eux. Tu m’entends ? »

Le garçonnet hocha timidement la tête derrière son mouchoir improvisé, les yeux encore trop brillants.

« Ensuite…bon, je croyais que tu le savais, mais apparemment, on ne te l’a pas dit, et que c’est de notre faute à nous, les adultes. On n’envoie pas les gens au Sanctuaire parce qu’ils sont méchants. On les y envoie…parce qu’ils sont spéciaux. Pas comme les autres. »

Un reniflement ponctua sa phrase.

« …pas comme les autres….comme Sybil ? »

Milo réprima de justesse une grimace. Merde, il avait oublié à quel point le gosse s’était entiché de l’impassible et bizarre apprentie du 4ème. Et celle-là, elle était définitivement spéciale. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

« Euh…oui, on peut dire ça. Comme Sybil. Et aussi comme James, comme Pia, comme Armand, comme Ethan, comme Rosalind, et comme Andreas. Vous êtes tous spéciaux, parce que vous avez un pouvoir, qui s’appelle la cosmo-énergie, et qui peut vous permettre de devenir très forts quand vous serez grands. Donc on vous a choisi tous les 7 pour devenir chevalier d’or, et si tu y arrives, quand tu seras grand, tu prendras ma place. C’est pour ça que tu es au Sanctuaire Theo. Et même si c’est parfois très dur, ce n’est pas une punition. C’est pour que tu deviennes très fort.»

Face à lui, le petit garçon le regardait avec un air douloureusement plein d’espoir, mêlé à encore un peu de scepticisme.

« Mais…si je suis pas méchant, alors pourquoi je dois prendre des médicaments ? »

Un instant, Milo fut tenté de réprimander l’enfant. C’est vrai quoi, il était avec lui pendant le rendez-vous, il avait subi les tests, le docteur lui avait tout expliqué…sauf que, avec le recul, il se rendait compte que, si Theo avait  de facto considéré ce passage à l’hôpital comme une punition…il n’avait peut-être tout simplement rien écouté. Et juste subi les choses.

Bon.

« Et bien…les médicaments, c’est parce que tu es malade. Et…hum. Bon, déjà, c’est pas de ta faute si tu es malade. Tu as ce qu’on appelle une hyperactivité avec déficit d’attention, et c’est quelque chose qu’ont beaucoup d’enfants de ton âge. En gros, c’est à cause de cette maladie que tu n’arrives pas à te concentrer, que tu n’arrives pas à t’empêcher de gigoter, et tu es tout le temps énervé. C’est pas ta faute, tu es né comme ça, y a quelque chose dans ton cerveau qui marche pas très bien. Mais, c’est pas très grave, parce qu’il y a des médicaments pour ça. Ils vont t’aider à être plus calme et concentré. Et il faudra aussi que tu ailles voir un autre docteur, qui va te faire faire des exercices pour t’aider à être moins maladroit. »

« Alors….c’est pas ma faute du tout ? Je suis pas méchant ? »

L’enfant avait l’air de ne pas encore réussir à y croire, malgré un sourire timide commençant à apparaître sur son visage..

« Non Theo. Ce n’est pas ta faute du tout. Et tu n’es pas méchant. Mais par contre, il faut que tu prennes bien tes médicaments, et que tu fasse bien comme le docteur te dira. D’accord ?»

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, et accepta sans rechigner le verre de jus de fruits dans lequel le Grec venait de diluer les comprimés broyés.

« Bon, et maintenant, si tu allais te laver la figure, et que tu venais m’aider à préparer le dîner ? »

« Oui ! »

Son chagrin oublié, l’enfant bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea en courant vers le couloir, manquant de se prendre la porte de la cuisine dans la figure au passage.

Soupirant, Milo se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, et sorti un nouveau verre du placard pour se servir à son tour du jus de fruits. Il l’avait bien mérité.

La légère pression d’Aldébaran sur leur lien le surprit, et il manqua de s’étrangler avec sa boisson.

_Je suis très fier de toi, Milo._

_Aldé ! Tu…tu es resté là tout ce temps ?_

_Je te demande pardon, mais…tu avais l’air si inquiet, je voulais m’assurer que tout allait bien. Et tu as très bien géré la situation. Je retire ce que j’ai pu te dire : tu es tout à fait apte à t’occuper du petit. Il est entre de bonnes mains avec toi._

 


End file.
